Distortion
by PomPomPop
Summary: AU: Hyde runs a high end escort business, with strict rules that the 'product' has to be returned. When Grey goes through his company and finds a girl, but unfortunately, the two days allotted isn't enough for them. What happens when two businessmen with high standings are thrown for a loop over a innocent girl with some serious baggage?
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

**WARNING: The account PomPomPop is a shared account. Please pay attention to the series and the rating. If you came here from one of the Disney crossover stories, and are under the age of 18, please backtrack**

* * *

_This is an idea that I had that I transferred onto paper. Hopefully, its not that bad. Its just the beginning… tell me how this intro was :D_

Jack Hyde smiled to himself as he stirred his Saturday morning coffee, and listened contently to the baristas around the corner grinding the premium coffee beans. He was sitting in an isolated booth in Seattle's best coffee house. The place was expensive, but Jack allowed himself a cherchire smile. Once this interview/meeting was over, he could afford to buy a franchise of these stores.

Of course, he could already. Jack Hyde was the owner and CEO of an elite escort company, one that was specifically targeted to the most prestigious men across America, and he could clap his hands and buy the entire coffee chain, selling this stupid overpriced coffee… if he wanted to.

But that was not what he was there for, not at all. in fact, the reason he was at the coffee store just walked in the door.

Christian Grey walked into the coffee house, and immediately, a hush ran through the store, as people stopped to take in the billionaire CEO. Even the coffee machines seemed to run smoother and quieter. The barista serving the front nearly had a heart attack and Grey smoothly glided to the counter, and ordered a medium expresso and a cranberry muffin.

With shaky hands, the barista gave him his order, and Grey took it, eyes scanning around the roomy store. Jack knew what he was looking for. He raised his hands an inch over the seat of the bench, and Grey pursed his lips and promptly glided over to the seat where he was sitting.

As he sat down, jack knew exactly he was looking for without him opening his mouth.

"So, you're in town, and there is a gala you need to attend where your parents, and sister will be present – "

He stopped abruptly as stark grey eyes gave him a menacing glare. Jack knew he hated it when he wasn't in control of the situation. But then again, his glares didn't bother him. Grey had a need to fulfil, and he was the only one to do so… he was not losing a customer. He rarely did anyways. He continued, advoiding the stark grey eyes.

" – so you want a girl who you can be your decoration, but you also want to kill two birds with one stone, nd thus, the girl has to fulfill your… particular needs."

Grey's lips pursed, and he tensed. Jack knew he was insanely private, but the coffee machines covered up their conversation, and they were in the most secluded table in the giant coffee house. No one would hear a thing. Guaranteed.

Grey finally relented and replied in a steely manner "Precisely" he said, continuing his glare.

Jack stretched and put his foot on the bench, resulting in another glare from grey. "So the usual perhaps, the same look?"

Prompt man, prompt answer "yes" replied Grey, still looking at his leg with a disapproving glare.

Jack knew what his 'usual' was. Brown hair, brown eyes, petite but not too skinny, fair skin and most of all, submissive and secretive. He was glad that his descriptions were so general, many girls fit into that category, and so he wasn't hard to please, especially compared to what he paid.

But he did have one problem. After he sent girls to work with Grey, many of the refused to come back, this was definitely unusual. That resulted in fewer brunettes with brown eyes at the moment, but Jack wasn't worried. A new girl just came by earlier that day, and she fit the description perfectly. She was fresh out of college, brunette, brown eyes and with snow – like skin. Yes, she'll be perfect for Grey.

It was a pity though, Jack wanted the first 'date' with the lovely lady as well, but she will definitely be back after the date with Grey. He saw her records and saw exactly how much trouble she was in. Yes, that girl was definitely in for the long term….

* * *

_Once again, this is just the intro…. I am new to this community, and I really hope you people get a chance to read it, and comment how you liked it. Thanks!_

_Enjoy reading!_

_\- PPP_


	2. Choices and Consequences

**Chapter 2**

_I'm back! Enjoy the chapter, and leave me what you think of it!_

* * *

Jack Hyde drove back to headquarters in his bright red Porsche. He was the type that has money, and flaunts it. He parked in his VIP parking space, and walked in to the business complex, hitting the button to floor 15 on the elevator. When he got out, he walked to his left, and opened the door.

He quickly found his way to his desk, at down and put his hands on his head. He hated it. He dreaded the meetings with the rich assholes and he hated how they could silence a room with their aura of power. He was rich too, but he never could flaunt it. He would never be invited to a fancy meeting with investors and brokers. Imagine how awkward that would be. 'Hey! Would you like to invest in an almost – prostitution company?'

He hated that his customers had so much power over him. Although they respected him, he knew that each of them had the potential to kill his business in a blink of an eye, so he was careful to never screw up. He hated how he could never use any of his 'products' to its full potential he hated that his girls knew that their customers were more powerful than their boss.

Jack sighed and brushed those thoughts away. We still owned a business, and shit still had to be done. He grabbed his phone book and aimlessly flipped to page where a picture and number was highlighted. Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele. Such a gorgeous name. Too bad the stupid rich guy gets her first.

Jack sighed and (again) pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He quickly dialed the girl's number and waited. After four rings, a tentative voice on the other end picks up.

"Yes?"

Jack smiled. "Hi Ana! I just wanted you to know that you managed to get a booking!" he said, cheerily and seductive. A hesitation could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Okay… when is it sir?"

_Sir. Love that word._ "Next Saturday Ana dear. Please get to Seattle coffee house at 7:00 am and bring an evening dress." He can hear the poor girl tense in the other end.

"Sorry, I meant to come and pick up a dress, then go to the coffee house. Darling, please don't forget about the Non-disclosure agreement, and you need to keep all arrangements a secret. Listen to him, and DO NOT put my name on the line". Jack finishes that sentence with threatening undertone.

"Done" replied a meek voice on the other end.

Anastasia Steele Hung up the phone and got up from the chair in the library. She felt so disgusting, answering a phone call like that in her realm of peace, her own defence bubble in the screwed up world. Anastasia gets up and grabs the copy of 'The Canterbury Tales' from the table. She checks out, and the smiling librarian gives her the receipt.

Ana walks from the library to her apartment. However, 'shack' is more the word. It is a shoebox of an apartment, a small kitchenette that could only make tea and cook from a small stove, and it only had one bathroom, where there was only a shower. Ana unlocks the door slowly, since there are a lot of break-ins in her neighbourhood, and she would hate to walk in on one. Seeing that it's safe, she delicately puts her treasured book and walks over to the kitchen, and brewed herself a cup of tea. She then slips off her jeans, and finds a comfy old pair of sweatpants.

Ana lies down in her thin mattress and closes her eyes, not caring about the lack of heating, as the sleeping bag around her kept her warm…. Kind of. She leached to her right, and grabbed a delicate glass photo frame, that held a picture of three people, smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

Ana sighed '_Saturday'_ she thought to herself '_Saturday, I can make my first installment for your surgery'_

She glided her soft fingertips over the smooth glass and kissed the frame gently, before hugging it close to herself, tears streaming off her face. '_Saturday'_ her mind whispered once more '_is when you get to pretend that everything is A-OK, and your best friends are not in intensive care because of you'_

Ana quickly dried her hears with her old sleeve and placed the picture back where it came from, careful not to drop the frame. '_Saturday'_ her mind whispered '_Saturday is the day that you get to see the world that could have been yours'_

* * *

… _Ana has some history too! So I was going to stop there, but I kind of wanted to continue my train of thought, so here we go…_

* * *

It was Saturday, and Anastasia Steele got off the bus and slipped a pair of old sunglasses and headed towards the coffee shop that Hyde told her to meet in, but she was two hours early. The reason for that was her state of dress. She was dressed in an old pair of converse, a pair of too-small skinny jeans, and a bulky sweater. Her evening dress (on loan) from Jack Hyde was carefully folded into a bag.

Ana quickly went inside the coffee house, immediately feeling out of place in the posh and elite environment, but quickly made her way to the back, where she would change into a more appropriate outfit that Jack had also provided her. She ran to the washroom and quickly threw them all on, and then found a seat closest to the window of the small coffee shop, one the eluded brightness and was very open. She stared out of the window and saw a jet black Audi drive straight into her line of vision.

She checked her watch, seeing it was 15 minutes to pick-up time, she got up and left to see if the uber expensive Audi was her 'ride' as she so eloquently called it.

She walked up to the car and surprisingly, the door automatically opened, and a serene voice from the back asked "Anastasia Steele?"

Ana was slightly confused but she already figured that this would be normal considering her current 'occupation'. She quickly nodded, and from the rear-view mirror, she saw a hand gesture her in. Ana did a silent prayer, as this was something fathers and mothers warned her about, to get into a stranger's car and be on their terms for two whole days. Nonetheless, she gathered up her wits and softly sat on the leather seats of the spacious Audi.

The drive was incredible. Ana kept trying to get a quick view of the driver, but he wore sunglasses, and all he could figure out was that he was a middle aged man. Not much to go on. Instead, she focused on the outside, and saw the tiny parasol umbrellas whirl by, and saw the tiny bakeries replaced by high end shopping retailers. She saw less and less of taxis and more and more cars that made it to the car show that Ray previously took her to.

Ana was so fascinated that she barely felt them drive into a parking garage, and her heart tensed up immediately when the sunlight was stolen, replaced by the damp shade of the parking garage. Her heart jumped again as she felt the door beside her open, and the driver with the sunglasses held out a hand, helping her up.

Ana awkwardly tried to wave the hand away, but in the end, accepted it, and the driver, with amazing force, literally tugged her out of her seat. He gave her a quick 'sorry-about-that' smile, and handed her a pair of keys.

"Penthouse" he said solemnly.

Ana quickly grabbed the keys and thanked him, and found the elevator. She stepped in and pushed the penthouse button, and out of the blue, she was blown up at least 30-something floors, high in the sky. The elevator had glass sidings, so she could see all of Seattle from the tiny glass box in the sky. She was preoccupied that she didn't notice the door opening, but when she did, she whirled around, successfully getting herself quite dizzy. She found the only room in the massive hall and knocked.

She rested on the door, trying to catch her breath and to make the room stop shaking. Suddenly, the door jerked back, causing her to lose her balance before a pair of strong hands caught her fall. She looked up and was surprised to see a gorgeous man, no older than thirty, stare at her with piercing eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she did, he pulled her up staring at her face.

"Your eyes are not brown" he whispered, almost too quietly.

Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a review to what you think should happen. My characters are all not mine, and are slightly OC, but I'll do my best to make them as close as possible.

* * *

_So how do you like it so far? Is Ana too dark (she has a not-so-great backstory as well)? Is Christian and Jack a bad combo? Leave your thoughts as a review for me please! I will hopefully update soon!_

_PPP_


	3. Beginnings

_What is this? A WILD UPDATE APPEARS! Well I suck with updating this story… I've been having writers block on this story, but I hope you like what I came up with ;)_

* * *

Anna's breath hitched slightly at the peculiar insight that this man said, first thing in the door. '_Should I tell him_?' her conscience goes, but the man widens his door further and lets her in. She slips in, but her foot hitches on the floor causing her to stumble slightly. Before she crashes to the ground however, she is immediately picked up by the handsome man in front of her.

His eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and he pulls her into a standing position in the entrance of the apartment and closes the door. She expects some dramatic unveiling of an extortion of wealth that she could scoff at, but the apartment was rather simple. No, it definitely was expensive, something she would never be able to live in, but it was rather plain, which Ana liked. The walls were painted a light steel gray _(see what I did there? ;)_ and the furniture was black or white, giving the apartment (or penthouse rather) a sharp contrast look, with some colorful vases placed tastefully around and a few business magazines sitting on one of the coffee tables.

Ana walked in and immediately, the stranger took care of her coat, making it disappear in a closet that blended into the wall.

"Sit" he said, and Anastasia sat down in a black single-seater, conveniently located close to the entrance, crossing her legs in the nude pumps and the white, flowy shift dress that she was given by Jack himself.

"Wine or water" the man asked, staring intently at her, making her forget to breathe for a moment.

"Water please, Mister - "

"Grey"

And that was about it, Ana noted, he spoke in point-blank sentences, yes or no, white or black. There was no indecisiveness or grey area at all with this guy. Ana giggled, laughing at the irony at his name.

Her laugh was interrupted by the hand that caught her shoulders, which turned her around to face him, and a cup of water. Ana awkwardly cleared her throat of her previous chuckle, and grasped the cup from him

"Thank you"

There was silence as if he didn't accept her thankfulness, but he began to speak again

"You don't fit my requested requirements, but I have a dinner I need to attend, and you will accompany me –"

"Yes Sir" she spoke, nibbling on her bottom lip.

She glanced up and quirked her head slightly. His pupils dilated slowly and he seemed entranced, but as soon as their gaze met, his previous look melted into a more understandable mask. Anger

"You will never interrupt. Understood?"

Ana looked surprised, but then again, she thought of all the rich people that she once knew, stared back at the man and waited for Mr. I-command-all-eyes-and-ears-on-me to speak, trying not to be too offended on what he just said.

"Please accompany me to this dinner and note, business associates and family will be there"

Ana actually had the audacity to roll her eyes. "So the reason behind all this undercover stuff is because you're too scared of going alone to a family dinner?"

Wrong thing to say. Grey's eyes sparkled dangerously and he glided towards her, pushed her against the wall, trapping her in between.

"Just remember, you are MINE for the next 6 hours. If I want to go to a dinner, we will go to a damn dinner." Grey said, in a soft but dangerous voice. Ana stared right back into his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

Mr. Grey looked perplexed for a mere moment, but then broke into a cat-like grin "In twenty minutes. Change into something more appropriate please"

That made Ana wince and snt a seething look to Grey as she walked to the direction to change. Jeez, twice in a night.

-OOO-

Christian straightened his tie a bit more forcefully, and looked back on the events. The girl was perfect when he saw her come into the hotel room, but then a major flaw was spotted; her eyes. He had specifically asked for a blue-eye girl, despite who Jack seems to send him. Christian went to his dresser to look for some cufflinks when he saw her clumsy state walk in, obviously uncomfortable in the Chanel dress that he bought for the occasion, when he noticed something interesting. Her eyes had a blue ring, that was almost underneath her hazel eyes, but for someone that he paid $20 000 for, a ring of blue was not enough.

_But this girl seems to be rather interesting_, Christian thinks to himself. _First acting meek, sniffling out what she needs to know about me, and then going a bit sassy. _

His thoughts were interrupted as Ana managed to get one foot in front of the other, and stand without making a face plant in the Louboutin pumps. He smiled his rare smile at the interesting girl and offered his hand.

"Shall we go?"

"I suppose we shall"

**-OOO-**

The duo walk into the Trevelyan estate, and Ana gasps for breath. The estate is not just a house, but its acres of perfectly trimmed lawns, a hedge maze and a beautiful lakeside view. There were tiny fairy lights lighting up the entire property, strung onto strings and hung to make a makeshift outdoor ceiling. Ana didn't want to know the family's energy costs, but admired the view just the same.

Christian drank up Ana's surprise with another grin. This was his favourite part, showing the girl a taste of his life and seeing their eyes light up at the mirage of perfection. It made him believe that he was better than snuffing her lights out when the night is done, but tonight with Ana, he didn't want to see those blue – brown eyes loose its twinkle. It was a competition and he wanted to see how long he could captivate the girl, so he brought her everywhere, the docks, the garden, and even to that stupid hedge maze that everyone in his family but his mother hated. He was sporting a proud smirk until she came.

"Christian! I haven't seen you in ages!" squealed this blond woman, causing Ana to look up in surprise. There, a blonde woman, around mid-forties, came barreling out of a gazebo while holding a glass of wine.

Christian immediately stiffened and turned to face the mysterious woman

"Elena, how do you do"

Ana noticed that his tone became a lot more controlled as he spoke to the woman than with any of the people she saw tonight.

"Oh Chris! Now I saw you, it's a whole lot better! How are you! And who is this?" Ana once again noticed that this Elena – woman's voice became a lot forceful as she said her name.

"This is Anastasia, my date for the night, Ana; this is Elena, an acquaintance of mine"

Ana once again noticed the woman slightly wince when Christian used a nickname and yet again at the word 'acquaintance'. It wasn't a noticeable wince, but women had ways of picking it all out. Elena narrowed her eyes at Ana, and Christian gripped Ana's arm harder.

"Good day to you" he said in a clipped voice, and practically dragged Ana into the Audi

"Escala, Taylor"

The car roared to life with a fuming Christian and a confused Anastasia, and when Anastasia was confused, she asked questions.

"Ex – girlfriend Mr. Grey?" she asked jokingly, but her joke died out at the alarm in his eyes. Ana winced, _perhaps her guess was right?_

"She's part of my history. It is a part that I don't favor much, but nonetheless, she is part of it"

Now Ana was curious. So this rich and successful man, the pinnacle of perfection had a dark secret as well, like her. She decided to go out on a limb and try to fish for one of Mr. Perfection's secrets

"How about this, we exchange secrets. I give you one of mine, and you give me one of yours"

Christian had a momentary seizure. A very controlled seizure. Sure, he did want to know the world of this mysteriously beautiful woman, but was it worth exposing some of his secrets? '_But you do investments_' a little voice in his head spoke '_just up hand her. Make her tell you one of her deep secrets, and you can tell her a not-so-deep secret. You can protect yourself but get what you want'_

That sounded captivating. "Sure" he said, eyeing the young girl who sat in the Audi with him. "But I go first"

Ana nodded "Sure"

"Why are you wearing contacts?"

"Crap"

**-OOO-**

'_He does investments'_ a voice in Ana's head screamed '_WHY WOULD YOU PLAY THIS GAVE WITH A BUSINESS MAN?_' '_He's going to rob us blind'_ another voice pitched in.

And it did seem that Grey was going to rob her of her secrets. She bit her lip, lost in thought. '_You made the bed, you sleep in it_' that same voice in her head screeched. Well, what did she have to lose?

Ana signed, and gently took off a brown contact lens, turning to look at Christian with an eye as blue as the ocean. "Why Mr. Grey, I wear contacts to protect myself. Identity is valuable in a world like this; I do think you know that"

This seemed to enrapture Christian Grey, who was mesmerized in the stark blue eyes she managed to hide of the entire evening.

"Why are you protecting yourself?"

"I –" Christian could literally see gears turning as Ana scrambled to make up some sort of story.

"The truth Ana"

Ana sighed, and Christian knew that she complied.

"God, I'm an idiot telling a stranger this, but we did sign an NDA, and NDA that was agreed upon by us both"

_Ah, the NDA, much needed insurance_. Christian thought to m=himself. He immediately loosened up as he congratulated himself for thinking beforehand

"Well, I came here and is employed by Jack Hyde because of a reason. I fled my home before Seattle, and it seemed safer to hide my defining feature"

That caught Christian's attention once again "Who were you fleeing?"

Ana sighed. _She seemed to do this a lot_, deduced Christian

"A boyfriend of mine. He used to hit me and do horrible stuff. I escaped and booked a flight to Seattle, met Jack Hyde along the way where he offered me a job"

A growl escaped Christian. Good for nothing Jack, taking advantage of poor women from the airport. That fucker.

"Well I've accepted, and voila! Here I am. Your turn"

Christian didn't want it to be his turn. He had so many more questions to Ana, like if her boyfriend – well ex now, was arrested, if she had a good lock on her door… all those could not go unanswered, but he gave in.

"Now, Mr. Grey. Who was that woman that made us flee the scene tonight?"

He knew that this question will come up if they played the game, but he found that he could no longer lie. He poked some difficult truths out of her, and it would be unfair to cheat her.

"Well, that is Elena… we had an arrangement before. I wanted to stop, but she tried to tell me that I needed it. I cut all ties with her, but she doesn't understand how to stop"

Ana's eyes widened "She was your drug dealer?"

"NO! It wasn't drugs…. It could be compared to it though"

Ana sat back, still not fully convinced.

"Now, Ana. What type of lock do you have on your door?"

"What? I ref –"

Christian realized how this might've sounded "I don't want to break in. I want to know if you're secure where you're living."

Ana blushed. "I put a chair against the door every night"

Christian's jaw dropped. Where could she possibly live that does not have a lock? It better be one of those gated communities, or he was not letting her go home the next morning.

"It's an apartment near the docks… its nothing fancy, but the rents low" Ana says, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you're staying the night in Escala. Hell, if you live there, and you say someone is already after you, all they need to do is knock over a chair and they're in"

Ana looks down and then looks up again at Christian, her eyes looking as if the see right through him, slightly unnerving him.

"Thank you"

**-OOO-**

The night seems to have flown by in Christian's eyes. They don't muddle around, but instead, they talk like two old friends. Christian learns that Ana loves Thomas Hardy books, and majored in literature before moving to Seattle. Ana learns about his extended family, how he has a sister, a brother and was adopted.

"Why were you adopted?" she asked

It was funny, because he wasn't scared anymore. He used to cower in fear at the idea of his name becoming tainted and wrecked, but he supposed he had enough information on the girl as well, so there really was nothing to lose.

"My mother was into drugs. She was an unfit mother and abused them all the time. Her addiction got the best of her, and she ended up selling herself on the streets to support her little addiction. I thought it was a miracle when Grace… yeah the woman you saw tonight…. When she saved me, I thought she was an angel"

Ana was silent for a moment. "Do you think I'm prostituting myself?"

That knocked the air out of Christian, and he saw Ana almost wilt in front of him.

"No, we're not engaging in any activity, so I don't think this is a prostitution service."

What he doesn't tell her is that the contract he signed with Jack allows him to do whatever, and a shiver runs down his spine when he thinks what could have happened if she was sent to someone else. She obviously wasn't knowledgeable of the ropes. That leads him to yet another question.

"Why do you need the money in the first place?"

"Hopsital Bills"

"Wait What?"

Ana glances at the clock. It was 11:37, s that mean there was 23 minutes until the NDA ended, so she had time to tell the story. The only question was if she wanted to. There was nothing to lose right?

"Remember my boyfriend I told you about?"

Christian clenched his teeth "how could I forget?"

"Well he probably have killed me if I didn't have any help. You see, I had two really good friends, Kate and Jose. They were students that lived in my dorm, and when they heard what he was doing to me, they went and confronted him without me, and threatened to go to the media, which my friend, Kate, had ties to."

"What happened after that?"

"They were beaten into pulp. The next day, I received a phone call from the Emergency room that two of my roommates were in critical condition and was to put on life support. I ran there to see the family of Kate and Jose. We all came from a poor neighbourhood and none of them could afford to pay, and I knew that they would probably be forced to pull the plug. I couldn't let them do that to my best friends, so I had their names changed to protect them from any more harm, and came to Seattle. Now, everything I make goes towards footing their hospital bills."

By the time Ana's done, she has tears leaking out of her eyes, and Christian stands up, and wraps his arms around the sobbing girl and she cries on his shoulder.

Christian realizes that he never had anyone this close to him before, not even his mother, his father or his siblings. They all felt wrong on him, as if their hands that lead perfect lives were being tainted by his skin.

But holding a sobbing Ana, who seems so strong, but is so broken, just feels right.

* * *

_I'm sorry once again for updating slowly. It's quite difficult because I am facing so many possibilities about this story, and it's rather difficult to get through the writer's block. _

_I hope I managed to explain the eye thing properly. I have to admit, it was an mistake at first, but I hope I saved myself with Ana's back story. ;) _

_And I know that Christian has a less of a dominating vibe, but Ipromise he still has that, its only different when he's with Ana. I hope you enjoyed where it is so far, and I hope you leave a comment on where you want it to go and stuff!_

_Please follow, fave, review…. Gosh I sound like the ending of a YouTube video…. Whatever. Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon!_


End file.
